Various types of penile prostheses are currently available to cure or compensate for impotence, two of which include a non-inflatable, semi-rigid implantable prostheses and an inflatable, implantable prostheses. The non-inflatable, semi-rigid prosthesis is implanted within the corpora cavernosa of the penis and provides a generally constant erection. The inflatable prosthesis is also implanted in the corpora cavernosa but is connected to a hydraulic pumping device.
There is a continuous demand for improvements to implantable non-inflatable penile prostheses including, for example, easier construction, improved articulation, quieter articulation and other improvements.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.